1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a new organosilicon compound having a .beta.-diketone or .beta.-ketoester structure and a hydrolyzable group. More particularly, it relates to an organosilicon compound represented by formula (1) below. ##STR1## where R denotes a monovalent organic group containing
one or more .beta.-diketone or .beta.-ketoester structures having 4 to 20 carbon atoms; X denotes a hydrolyzable group selected from a halogen atoms an alkoxy group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, an acyloxy group having 1 to 6 carbon atoms, and an amino group; m denotes 1, 2, or 3; n denotes 0, 1, or 2; and 1 .ltoreq.m +n .ltoreq.3.)
The present invention also relates to an organosilicon compound produced by the intramolecular and/or intermolecular condensation of the organosilicon compound represented by formula (1).
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Heretofore, organosilicon compounds have been used as an immobilized catalyst, an adsorbent for the recovery of metals from solutions, and a curing catalyst for organopolysiloxanes and epoxy resins. However, there have not been any organosilicon compounds which fully exhibit their performance in these application areas.